Northrend Expedition
(This is an Outland mini-game! It contains game prizes, a mini-story and a few extra surprises!) Northrend itself is unclaimable at present. However, several colonies have decided to send arctic exploration teams to the land in order to map it out, discover treasures and secrets that can benefit the Outland colonies. Who will find the best treasures? And who will meet their deaths? Time will tell! Bases can be established, which are very useful for getting reinforcements! One can be built at first, discovering treasures can lead to more. Treasure discoveries can also include powerful weapons or equipment to help your team. Rarer treasures are research/artifacts that can give your nation's colony a boost. But beware! There are dark forces in the frozen wastes of Northrend... (Rules are simple - keep an eye on this page to track how many men you have left. Bases restore the numbers and can replenish the team members who die! Discovering secrets can do the same! Whoever 'wins' the game gains control of Northrend!) AAC (Lead by Violet Bloodstone) (6 team members alive) Bases *'Ada'. Destroyed. *'Scara - '''Destroyed. *'Nova - Good Condition. Max capacity 6, current population: just the expedition team (minus Bloodstone) The Team *Violet Bloodstone - Leader. Master assassin and AAC operative, as well as esteemed military leader. *Lauren - Medic. *Neil - Historian/Navigator *Karen - Scientist *Willow - Survival Expert *Annie - Intern '''The Dead *Iain - Skilled fighter, ex military. Infected by yeti blanket. 20/07/14 *Georgia - Cartographer. Infected by yeti blanket. 20/07/14 *Lawrence - Second in command. Scientist who organised the expedition. Bitten by infected, 20/07/14 *Ben - Scientist. Killed in cave by zombies. 21/07/14 *Tom - Skilled fighter, ex military. Infected after infected blood hit him. 21/07/14 *Ellie - Scientist. Blown up by Harbringer at Lupaian camp Lerna. 23/07/14 *Charlie - Skilled fighter, ex military. Blown up by Harbringer at Lupaian camp Lerna. 23/07/14 *Sarah - Skilled fighter, ex military. Used as a human shield by Cayden while Bloodstone accidentally shot her. 04/08/14 *Ciaran - Intern. Killed during a firefight with the Steel Tide. 06/08/14 Events *A base is established (Ada) in eastern Northrend *Bloodstone leads the team inland, then goes north to avoid a mountain range. *A dead Yeti corpse is discovered in a cave. The team takes shelter. *Three members of the team are killed by a Black Flu infection. They leave the shelter. *The team finds a breach commercial boat in the middle of the frozen wasteland. It is empty, but trace amounts of the virus exist. The team begin following the virus over a mountain range. *The team is ambushed in a long cave system by infected. Ben and Tom are killed. Supplies to make a second base, however, are found, and reinforcements from Ada join Bloodstone. *The team establish a second base, Scara. Lupaian and Dalanian teams meet up there. *Team heads south to explore. Ambushed by Harbinger and Tux. These are revealed to be Cayden Masher and Ruaumoko in human form. *A horde of infected invades Ada. The team travel to Lupaian base Lerna, which is blown up by Cayden. Ellie and Charlie die. *Cayden then takes out Scara, though Dalanian team stops there from being casualties. The Scara team are sent back to AAC as part of Bloodstones Gamble. Most die. *After various chats with Cayden and Ruau, the team head west to meet up with other expedition teams. On the way, they establish a new base (Nova). *On further travels to explore, Bloodstone finds a ship and investigates. However, she is attacked by Steel Tide and the ship falls off a cliff, separating her and the team. The team follow her down to search for her. *Bloodstone comes across Cayden and Ruau talking, and preparing a device to spread the virus. After the team catches up, they cause a distraction, letting Bloodstone disable the device. However, a battle ensues, which ends with Sarah dying and Bloodstone being captured as a POW. Bloodstone's Gamble Team from base Scara sent back from Northrend to AAC Outland territory. No survivors, though word of the situation in Outland has reached important people. The team *The Purple Python *Jack Watermaine *Felix Masher Casualties *Morena - Ex-Secret Service (status unknown) *Eric - Skilled fighter, ex military. Killed by infected. 24/7 *Maya - Medic. Killed by infected. 24/7 *Micheal - Scientist. Killed by infected. 24/7 *Tasha - Navigator. Shot by Michael. 24/7 *Louisa - Intern. Shot by Michael. 24/7 Events *Felix successfully makes contact with the team and tries to offer help. Melissa Anderson is informed of the situation. *The team set off from the ruins of Scara south towards AAC territory to find a man named the Purple Python. *They all die, except Morena, who is transported by Ruaumoko to AAC. *Jack Watermaine sucessfully makes contact with the Purple Python. The two begin to long trek into Northrend to investigate. Lupaia (Lead by Nightingale) (12 team members alive) The twelve-member team set out from Hades and made swift progress towards the centre of Northrend before heading east to meet up with the AAC team. Radio contact was made and maintained, and the Lupaians were able to monitor the progress of both the AAC and Stahl teams using GPS equipment. Crew *'Nightingale' - An operative of Lupaia's special forces. Trained in most forms of combat, navigation, survival and command *Matt - Nightingale's 2IC *Douglas - Communications officer *Cathrine - Combat medic *Rose - Sniper *Adam - Support gunner *'' Bradley - Engineer '' - Bitten by infected. Subsequently sacrificed himself to ensure detonation of charges set to cause a rockslide. *Eleanor - Archaeologist/historian * Clint - Zoologist - Killed by Harbinger at Lerna. *Amy - Junior geologist * Kyle - Cartographer - Killed when Harbinger destroyed Lerna. * Roman - Geologist - Infected through unknown means. Later killed during Harbinger's attack on Lerna. *Max - Engineer * Jim - Zoologist - Killed during the attack on the Steel Tide staging ground. *Anne - Cartographer *Elizabeth - Geologist Bases *'Lerna' - Destroyed by Harbinger. Events *A base is established (Lerna) in central Northrend. *Team proceeds east. Frozen corpses with black eyes are discovered, but ignored. *A downed Ceph fighter jet is discovered. The team takes shelter. *The team find a village of Northrend natives. There, the leader tells them that a 'king' already rules over Northrend, who they called 'Harbinger'. *The team escapes in time for Harbinger to appear to the natives. Nightingale, observing, is accosted by Harbinger and forced to condemn the natives to death to escape. *The Lupaian team meets the AAC and Dalanian crews at Scara. *The team makes an expedition with the AAC team and finds Harbinger directing a horde towards Ada. Nightingale takes command of both teams and rushes ahead to reinforce the facility ahead of its arrival. *Charges are set to trigger a rockslide in effort to thin the horde. Bradley is bitten while preparing the charges and sactifices himself to ensure successful detonation. *The teams head to Lerna to pick up two halftracks and a six snowmobiles for easier maneuverability before heading to Ada. *Both groups arrive at Ada to find it already devastated. Six survivors are caged outside, but Bloodstone sets off a booby trap when trying to free them and caues an explosion. *Montras alert the teams to an attack at Lerna and they relocate accordingly. *The crew find a transmitter at Lerna and Douglas dismantles it before the team sweep the base. Harbinger arrives and, in a fit of rage at the dismantled transmitter, destroys the base. Roman, Kyle and Clint are killed. *Ruaumoko reveals himself to Nightingale and Bloodstone. The two agree to play his game; if the Expeditionaries can gather a list of items before Harbinger, Ruaumoko will destroy the Black Flu. *The four surviving Lerna crewmembers join the Lupaian expeditionary team. *Nightingale co-ordinates the cooperation of the other Northrend teams *A join AAC-Lupaian-SE expedition discovers and destroys a Steel Tide staging point to prevent the virus-bombing of Outland and Arsinan cities. *Nightingale returns to Lupaia's new base to prepare for the arrival of The Outlaws. Kaneland (11 team members alive + operative) Basecamp is located on the North coast or Northwest Northrend Team Members at Basecamp = 3 Events *Paddy seperates from the team, who head east from western Northrend through the mountains. *Paddy discovers a cave. He enters it. It's ocupant (a fully masked and covered figure) attacks Paddy before leaving the cave. Paddy is left heavily injured and remains in the cave for the night. *Gary's team climbs down a cliff into another cave. A group of infected are discovered, and dispatched. A motion tracking device is found. The re-unites with Paddy. *The team discover an ancient skeleton and Paddy uses dynamite to chip off a souvineer skull which sadly crushes Sam to death. The discovery of teh Skeleton raises The total team size to 16 and the skull brings a money bonus allowing the immediate construction of a military base in Outland. *Contact with Ellis and Joe is lost. They are later found dead by Paddy. *Paddy and teh reserves catch up with Gary who is heading North. *Paddy is ambushed by the hunter again, who leads him to an ice field of dormant infected and then frees them, after which the infected attack Paddy. Paddy escapes alive. *Paddy heads East and end up on an ice field, after being lured to a fighter jet by the Harbinger the Jet is collappsed and awakens a horde of infected. Paddy escapes *Gary and the team head North to the coast then East. *Paddy and Garry reunite at the tallest mountain in Northrend in the East. *After fighting through a horde of infected and climbing a rock face the team reach the summit. Unfortunately Abdul is bitena and to prevent infection undergoes emergancy amputation. Denzil and Abdul make their way back down to the base of the mountain. *At the summit the team encounter the HArbinger who is revealed to be Cayden Masher but a plan to trap Cayden goes wrong when Cayden leaves the cave prematurely. Paddy steps up and offers Cayden a new life on the holiday iland but there is no pleasing some people. *A fight ensues and Paddy is thrown out of the cave, the charges are detonated which causes a landslide. 6 members of the team die by falling or getting crushed by debris. Paddy and Cayden fall down the mountain and while Paddy is unharmed Cayden sustains a heavy injury. The fight continues hand to hand. As paddy is reduced to acute injury Gary tries to save the operative using a rock aimed at Cayden and gets zapped for his efforts killing him. Paddy uses a sticky grenade and pushes Cayden over the edge but is puled over himself. It's a bad landing for Paddy who failed to kill Cayden. As Cayden prepares to finish off Paddy a mysterious figure appears wearing a tuxedo and leaves with Cayden. *Leaderless and with an incapacitated operative the team regroup with Denzil and Abdul at the base of the mountain and contact Kaneland with the bad news. *The team sets up a new base in North East Northrend. Denzil nurses Paddy bakc to health, Kane calls and gives a "pep" talk and Abdul is declared the new leader. The team goes off to explore an old Ceph base. *Looking for a sneaky way in Wadeep the chef becomes trapped inside the base due to a vent collapse. *Wadeep is attacked by an infected who swipes him with claws. Wadep tries to disinfect the scratched area with vinegar from his chefs apron. Wadeep inserts some fuses and powers on the base *Wadeep rejoins the team and they explore the research station area of the base. *The team get trapped in a room with an AI that informs them that 2 of the team of 5 are infected and a door closes preventing them from leaving. *Wadeep reveals he was in contact with an infected and as his teeth fall out he is executed by Abdul. *Abdul and the rest explore the 2 side rooms and discover 5 devices that will nutralise Caydens attack. *After tensions rise upon hearing that a hostile AI is taking over the facility Abdul shoots herbert who he belives to be the infected. The AI informs him that he is wrong and faced with guilt and worried that he might be infected Abdul shoots himself. *Kuldip and Harry try to deactivate the machine but Harry reveals that he is the infected and using a knife attempts to kill Kuldip. Kuldip manages to incapacitate Harry witha jar of blood to the face and grabs abduls pistol kiling Harry. *The AI reveals itself to be the machine God and tries to bring Kuldip on side. Grieving over his dead comrades Kuldip refuses to cooperate with the heretical machine. The machine merley laughs and threatens Kane before opening the door allowing kuldip to leave. *Kuldip returns to base camp as the only survivor. *Captain Kaneland arrives with 7 other rienforcements boositing the team numbers and improving morale greatly. *The anti cayden devices are distributed to the Captain and to Paddy. The remaining 3 are kept at the Eastern Basecamp until they can be returned to Kaneland for further analysis. *Captain Kaneland and a team of 7 others head West while Paddy heads East. Team Fatalities *Sam -died by getting crushed by a dragon skull *Ellis- Killed while transporting the dragon skull (died of Burns) *Joe- Killed while transporting the dragon skull (died of Burns) *Wallice- Died of Hypothermia *Bertram- Died of Hypothermia *Ludo- Ripped apart by infected during a mass attack. *Lewis- Died in an explosion/ rockfall *Jeremy- Died in an explosion/ rockfall *Roger- Died in an explosion/ rockfall *Sajid- Died in an explosion/ rockfall *Jimbo- Died in an explosion/ rockfall *Gary- Zapped to death by Cayden *Wadeep- Shot in the head while turning into an infected. *Herbert- Shot by Kuldip who suspected him of being infected *Abdul- shot by himself out of guilt and fear of being infected *Harry- shot by Kuldip after revealing himself to be infected and attacking Kuldip. Stahl (7 team members alive) (Lead by Colonel Hauser) Bases *Base Camp - SMS Forscher Icebreaker Research Vessel. 4 team members *Base Camp - 4 team members The Team ''' *Colonel Hauser Team Leader *Adolf Speical Forces/ Radioman *Klaus Special Forces / Sniper *Anya Scientist *Bobby Special Forces / Medic *Wilhelm Special Forces / Explosives *Franziska Imperial Intelligence/ Secret Police '''The Dead *Fergus Scientist (Rockfall) *Kurt Special Forces / Infantry (Rockfall) *Max Special Forces / Heavy weapons (Rockfall) *Fredrick Special Forces / Navigator (Exchanged) *Skylar Special Forces / Pilot (Exchanged) *Han Scientist (Fire) *Dan Special forces infantry (Exchanged) Journey So Far *The team arrives in the north and heads south. *The team finds an abandoned Ceph research point. The left over research grants all Stahl ctizens and military in Outland resistance to the Black Flu. They continue pushing east. *After meeting up with Kane and S.E's team, Hauser leads the team south-east. *Hauser fights off Paddy's 'mysterious' hunter, saved by Natives. Three team members are killed. They head south-east and establish a second base. SE (12 team members alive) (Lead by Ceril Rhodes) Bases *'S.E Basecamp' - Good condition, max 10 capacity. Currently 10 crew (+2 per week) Progress *The SE expedition arrives where Kaneland's expedition did. They set up a basecamp and head south. *The team discover a cache of Ceph weapons. *The team discovers a breach commercial boat, containing no survivors but no bodies either. Dalania (11 team members alive) (Lead by Sashor Montras) Despite the risks posed by the icy conditions, Covert Operations squadron Delta (the only full-battlesuit squadron of the Dalanian Covert Operations) has been deployed into the Outland, and is heading towards Northrend. Due to the icy conditions, all suits are equipped with Solar cells, but programmed to shutdown and open should the main power fall below 5%, or if main circuits fail. Underneath, all pilots are equipped with extreme cold weather survival gear. The Team * *Montras (modified Oppressor) - Leader *Zenox (Shadow) *Duane (Shadow) Deceased *Iair (Shadow) *Lysander (Shadow) *Aulus (Spectre) *Erramus (Spectre) *Aphiah (Guardian) *Lucian (Guardian) *Aatroc (Assault) *Oelia (Oppressor) *Usur (Oppressor) Shaderia (10 team members alive) Basecamp - Good condition, max 6 capacity. Currently 6 crew (+2 per week) Alive All members have lemonade and cheesecake to help when the going gets tough. *Jonathan Temple - Leader *Isaac Clarke *Elizabeth Cross *Ellie Langford *Nolan Stross *Sassy the Cat *Joel D Miller *Sarah Thyme *Rosstopher Tomes *You There *Martin Karne (Reinforcements 1) *Diane Matlock (Reinforcements 1) Dead *Brian Blessed (First to die, throat ripped out while trying to scare the infected) *Marjorie Keek (Second to die, dragged to death after failing to fit through the narrow path in time) Category:Narrative